


Unyielding

by DreamingIce



Series: 2012 iPod Shuffle ficlets [6]
Category: Deltora Quest - Emily Rodda
Genre: Captivity, Gen, Identity Swap, iPod challenge, oblique references to torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIce/pseuds/DreamingIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its hellish here, but his enemies have unwittingly given him information that make the hope burn brighter still.<br/>Endon-as-Jarred in his cell. Between Dread Mountain & Return to Del.</p><p>Originally written as part of a multifandom challenge in 2012 - 10 songs from my iPod on shuffle=5 ficlets from various fandoms each month, every month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unyielding

**Author's Note:**

> **Musical Theme:** Untitled – Simple Plan  
>  _So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_  
>  And I can't explain what happened  
> And I can't erase the things that I've done

The steady drip of water entering the cell is starting to drive him crazy.

The blacksmith sighed, and tried to distract himself from the noise. He wishes his wife was here. She'd always had the spirit to lighten even his darkest moods. He did his best to return the favour when her own worries threatened to overwhelm her. That Fallow had managed to let slip that she was still being her wilful self, which gave him hope.

He couldn't help but laugh when the Shadowlord's servant told him that it was thought that Endon was travelling with Lief. Hell, it still made him chuckle. Hard to do that when they have Endon trapped in a cell here.

But he had to admit that he felt weird hearing that name thrown around. He's so used to answering to Jarred. He isn't entirely sure who he considers himself to be any more; the childhood friend he had adored, or the hiding king. He loved those memories of the childhood their shared. And it wasn't the opulence that made those memories. It was the two of them, as brothers more than friends.

He prays everyday for the safety of Jarred, Anna and their child. He didn't deserve a friend such as Jarred, though he's strived to make that sacrifice worth it.

He can't change the past, no matter how much he wishes it. But Leif... his precious, brave, headstrong son has the power to change the future.

That is the hope he is clinging to.


End file.
